


Until next time

by Exemai



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Other, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulge, Yes you read that right, camboy, it's highly self indulgent, this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Yosuke just wants to please his chat, what more can he say?
Kudos: 16





	Until next time

"Hey guys," He whispers, only his lips down is seen from the small webcam he had set up, a loose pajama top, no underwear, hence the top being loose, and a few band bangles on his wrist. "Today, I have a new toy. The bigger the donation the.. more fun we'll have," He giggled softly.

His first donation rolled in almost immediately, he had his legs open to the camera but his shirt covered what people watching at home wanted to see most. The donation sent a small buzz to the toy that sat inside him. "Mmn, yep that works, alright." A bigger donation surprised him, making him jump from the shock. "Ahn! Ooh, thank you," His lips curved into a smile.

The medium sized donations came in one after another and so did he. The constant buzz kept him moaning and didn't give him any mercy when he tried to thank the thousands of people who brought this on him. His voice vibrated when he tried to speak, a shaky thank you leaving his lips.

'Gag!' A comment sparked, catching his attention, a chant of 'ball gag' quickly starting up afterwards. He reached into his box that he kept next to him and grabbed his orange ball gag, putting it on and adjusting to how he liked it. 

Now unable to moan properly, the more well off viewers saw a chance and took it, they put in a donation large enough to trigger the most intense vibration, "Aahhhnf!" he panted, drool now starting to slip out his mouth, it felt so good the boy felt tears brim his eyes, and with large donations erupting inside him, he let out a muffled scream and shook when his body came.

'so soon?' A comment asked, 'Must be some good stuff!' another answered.

'hes got a vibe dildo too rite? make im suck it' his comments immediately exploded with agreements and begs. What his audience wants, his audience gets, he undoes the ball gag and finds the least used toy to go down his throat.

'he shud put a cock ring on 2' the comments seemingly wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, so he grabbed his smaller cock ring and slipped it on, at least now he'd last longer.

A large donation buzzed through his whole body, the shock of it making him choke on the vibe dildo he's pushing down his throat, he quickly pulls it out, coughing on it as the tears slowly fall down his cheeks from the pleasure.

"Y-you're all so nice t-tonight-" he coughs. Despite the chants of his chat, he puts the dildo away, not wanting to risk choking on it again and replaces it with his largest ring gag.

'drool for us' a comment read, many more following their lead, many saying that he'd be 'such a good boy if he did' 

His open mouth meant all his moans left it, every noise going to his dick, which was currently throbbing.

The toy he had inside him was fluctuating between the larger donations and the smaller, each buzz giving a varying degree in whine.

'ure so cute tonight jiraiya,' he hums in recognition, shaking and huffing, his dick is being refused to cum as another large donation rolls in. 'u should fingr urself too,'

'yea, but do it dry if u can' he certainly can't deny a request when he sees one, he takes two clean fingers and starts to push them into his ass. It's uncomfortable sure but it's not undoable. He pushes them further and further in, making the toy hit his spot and he stretches his fingers. He moans every time the toy presses against him, he screams in pleasure when it vibes against him,

'youre doing so well' he huffs as his cum starts to seep out of his dick 

'even w ur smallest? U must b desperate 2 cum' 

His breathing gets even more laboured as he starts to take off his ring gag then his cock ring. He cums immediately, the chat roaring at him to take his fingers, lap it up and lick it off.

He does just that and his entire body is sensitive, the donation toy is still buzzing a storm inside him, spurts of cum shooting out now and then when a large sum comes in. He licks it all of until he's cumming dry.

'now fuck urself on that vibe u sucked'

They still want more? But he's so spent that he's gone dry. The chat agrees unanimously so he has no choice, he's never pushed himself this far, he's almost excited. He takes the dildo he sucked on earlier, still soaked with his spittle and slides himself on.

The first toy is now so deep inside him, he didn't even know it could get this deep inside a person, donations now make him spasm no matter the amount because of its depth. 

Each thrust of the dildo he's riding amplifies this, sometimes even pushing it further. "Hah-ah!" He yelps, putting a hand to his stomach, he can feel the buzzing of donations. So that's how deep he was, he'll feel good taking that out later.

When he came it was dry like he was expecting but the spasms that wrapped his body left him heaving, the chat was filled with praises with how he was 'such a good boy' it makes him hard again, his chat knows how much he loves being told how good he is.

'so deep huh? It's really deep in u, i can almost see it bulge in ur stomach-' a comment read, "haa- I should...  _ Fuck _ , I should do this more often for you guy--ahh!" Yosuke spasmed, "is there- anything else you guys.. you guys wanted to see?"

'cry for us,' the chat flew by its quickest yet. 

'deny urself rite on the edge of cumming, so stimulated that u cry' the same commenter, 

"O-okay," Yosuke nodded, he took the dildo out, reached for the donation vibe toy and moaned when he pulled that out too, he took a vibe that he could control and set it to its lowest, setting it right next to his good spot inside him, he reached for a cock ring but the chat said no- 'no! No ring! Do it all yourself- we trust you not to cum,'

"You trust me?" Yosuke hummed, "now I  _ have _ to do well,"

Yosuke brought himself to the edge and denied himself repeatedly, he had become so stimulated that he felt tears in his eyes just like the commenter said, "im- I'm gonna-" he whined "i- wanna--!" 

The tears spilt down his cheeks, "let me cum, please... I need it- let me- let me letmeletme," Yosuke breathed as the chat said he was allowed to cum, he let himself finish and surprisingly, a relatively clear liquid spurted out from his dick and the scream that left his lips lead to the chat cheering- they loved when he became so stimulated that he screamed. 

'screams usually mean it's over now'

"Yep, s-sorry, you guys t-tuckered me out. I-i-- hope you enjoyed tonight... I loved r-reaching new limits-" 

The chat told him goodbye until next time and Yosuke shut off the camera feed.

_ Until next time. _


End file.
